Breaking Through
by Blackeri
Summary: Two worlds,One heart. Eomer and Alavine are unaware that greater forces then fate alone had brough Alavine to the strange world of Edoras. But, evil still lingers in Middle-earth,will that break them apart or push them closer together?
1. Chapter One: Shifting Worlds

Breaking Through

By Dark Alavine

The thunder of horses' hooves echoed through the Canyon, thousands of mustangs rounded the bend into the open field. Each one tossing their manes in delight, neighing with the freedom, they would travel over the plains, unharmed, and this was how Alavine wanted it. Freedom, how she craved it, oh how she envied it. These mustangs were free, only one would not. She smiled, this was her time. She leapt from the ledge and down unto the back of a black mustang. Quickly, she wrapped her fingers in his mane, letting him run with the wind.

The mustang snorted and carried on, 'Run free friend while you can' she thought, the wind picked up, making her hair billow in the breeze, the mustang snorted and dipped its head into the wind.

Night came with a storm; billowing clouds came in from the north. The sky was dark, but for Alavine and the mustang, the storm was nothing. Alavine made sure to stay on, this was her right, her freedom, and she was not going to lose it.

Rain poured down, thunder rolled through the sky, blinding flashes of lightning spread across the plains. The sky was black, pouring down from the heavens, forcing Alavine and the mustang faster into the storm seeking shelter.

Alavine coughed, spiting out rain. Her clothes were soaking, sticking to her body. She bent down and patted the mustangs flank. "Good boy" she whispered as the sight of a cave appeared.

He whinnied, and started slowing to a canter, no warning came, and only the shout of a girl and the desperate cry of a horse as they both tumbled down off the cliff that had appeared so suddenly.

Alavine opened one eye, moving her head she looked around. They were on a ledge, on the side of a cliff, with no help, in the middle of a storm, what was worse. She shifted her weight; the mustang snorted and rested its head once again on the ground. She reached up and patted its flank.

"Hush boy, hush" she whispered to it. Blood dripped from her forehead, stinging her eyes. Shaking it off her, she carefully looked over the horse. The pure black coat was now matted with blood, but with whose blood she did not know, before she collapsed on top of the horse into the black abyss.

- - - - -

Éomer traveled upon the plains, as usual. Behind him, rode Marcus, his trusted advisor. He sighed, nothing was in sight, so why was he out here again? Oh yes, a solider had burst into the Hall, he had respectfully bowed and lowered his gaze in acknowledgement, then had started with his report.

"Sir, the scouts have spotted a fallen horse and rider off of to the east, on the side of the cliff. The scouts had said that the horse had carried a rider from the gorge only to collapse at the top. The scouts did not go any closer without word from you, my king" he said. Éomer had quickly nodded and had ordered for his horse, Snowmane, to be saddled. He had quickly gone and followed the solider out of Edoras.

"Sir, there up ahead!" the solider shouted back to him, Éomer rode ahead, the scouts parting as he rode by. There, surrounded by his men, was a black stallion, a white star upon its forehead. Behind it was a mound, deathly still. The horse snorted any time a solider tried to step near the mound.

Éomer dismounted and let another solider take Snowmane. He carefully approached the stallion.

"Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Took a little tumble off the cliff didn't you?" Éomer spoke to the horse. He snorted and pawed the ground. Éomer edged closer, still whispering softly to the horse. Minute after minute, Éomer got closer to the horse, soon he was patting it, making sure that it was fine, and in the same moment, realizing that the blood on the horse's coat, was not its own.

The stallion snorted and nudged the mound with its muzzle, making it roll. Gasps went up around him as he turned the figure unto its back. He was starring into the face of a young girl. Her lips were pale, her skin had a bronze coloring but that was quickly fading in the light snow that was now falling. She dressed rather weirdly to say, long breeches with an odd kind of pattern to them fanned out like bells at the bottoms. Éomer bent down to study the girl more closely. Her shirt was light, were in heavens name what was she thinking, wearing that light of clothing in the dead of winter!

"My lord, what is to be done?" a soldier asked, Éomer turned to him, "The stallion will not leave her, bring my horse, the eored shall ride with me back to Edoras. Send word to my sister about this girl, by messenger bird." He said, gathering the girl's body in his arms.

He placed the girl before him on the horse and they rode ahead, a surge of galloping hooves pounding the ground, readying for the three-day ride ahead.

Nightfall came quickly, Marcus had quickly informed him that the men did not want to stop, they would rest the next day for mid-supper. Éomer nodded and cast a careful glance back at the black stallion; of course, it was standing tall, its ears alert listening to the conversations around him.

Éomer rode ahead and once again the surge of thundering hooves were heard on the plains. The weather was cooperating, staying clear and bright, shading the men, when they needed it.

Due to the fast traveling of his eored, they would reach Edoras by next midday. The plains were soon passing by in a whirl of colors. Although the scenery improved, the girl did not. She grew pale, beads of perspiration forming on her brow, making her gashes only look worse. He had already held her close to his chest, making his cloak wrap around her, he kept one had balanced around her waist to keep her from falling and the other controlling Snowmane.

Shouts went up the next day, the cavalry was home, and they had arrived at Edoras.

- - - - -

Eored-A group of men, often starting around twenty men, who would travel with the king or a chief Marshal, when they would travel.

Mustang-What cowboys in the western United States would call wild horses. Mustang means 'Untamed'. Mustangs were the Indians used, it is said they are lifelong partners to whoever rides them. Many were killed along the lines of battle. They have wide feet and thier coat can very from a solid color to any mis matched color there is.

In case you didn't get why the grass was green in the beginging of the story, it is because when she shifted worlds, Edoras was in the middle of winter.


	2. Chapter Two: Holding On

**Chapter 2,**

**Holding On**

Éomer sped through the gates of Edoras. Pausing only long enough to dismount from his horse and run up the stairs, where he met his younger sister in the golden hall.

"Éomer, what has happened?" she said, her face lined with worry. The simple white gown gathered at her ankles. Her long golden hair was carefully braided back.

Her face grew pale when she caught sight of the girl. She looked at him.

"Follow me" she said simply, calling to a gathered group of women nearby. Eowyn carefully made a note to ask her brother how he came upon such a creature. She quickly entered a spare chamber, although simple, it was enough. Setting the girl on the bed, they quickly set to work.

Taking a knife from the bedside she set to work cutting through the odd material. The shirt came off first, reveling more horror, not only was she lucky to be here, she was lucky to be alive. A deep gash ran from her shoulder to her stomach. Blood crusted to it, had quickly spread running down her entire body. Eowyn shuttered.

Hours passed, Éomer stiffened every time a maid came out of that room, blood spattered across her apron. They talked to themselves in muffled tones, often bringing a new bowl of water after dumping a bloodied bowl out.

Éomer's nerves were high; no sound came from the room. Not anything. Soon, Faramir joined him. He clasped his Hands on Éomer's shoulders in welcome.

"So, does my brother wait for his love to come out?" Faramir said, the twinkle in his eyes sparkling. Éomer snorted, "I brought a girl in from the cliffs, at the end of Fangorn." He said, curtly, his tone allowing no argument. Faramir snorted.

"Come, let us sup, and wait until Eowyn gives us news." Faramir said pulling his step-brother from the doorway. He clapped his hands and servants brought the food out from the lower kitchens. He gave Éomer one last pat before starting a conversation on Gondor. As Éomer remember seemed to be his favorite subject, within the rights of the libraries he would spend hours in.

"Éomer, come snap out of it. I was just explaining, about Gondor. Certainly that cannot bore you!" Faramir said, pretending to be insulted. Éomer did not get to reply before Eowyn came through the doors. Her dress was spattered with blood here and there, but her apron was full of it. Éomer quickly got to his feet, with Faramir quickly doing the same.

Eowyn silently chuckled, seeing the earnest look in his eyes. "She is fine, the worst is over. She is strong, she did not break a fever." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she saw her brother relax. "Tell me brother, how did you come upon this girl?" she asked, taking a mug of water and sitting down. Faramir smiled and kissed her. She smiled,

"Faramir, please, not with me so dirty!" Eowyn said blushing.

"Now, please excuse me gentlemen, I wish to see the girl a night's rest before she awakes." She said, walking to the door of her chambers.

- - - - -

Éomer tossed in his bed, he sighed, the moon was high, yet he had not a wink of sleep. The blankets wrapped around his legs. He groaned, and then shifted out of the bed. Slipping into his boots and a light linen shirt he made his way through the corridor.

Slipping through the doorway, he entered her room, the moonlight cascaded down upon her form. Walking to the bed he stood above her. He bent down and brushed her black hair from her face. 'What in a horses' name are you doing Éomer?' a voice inside spoke up, Éomer snorted, then briskly walked out of the room.

- - - - -

"Where is he?" Eowyn shouted, her mood matching that of the sky above the Hall. She stormed through the halls, everyone careful to keep out of her way. Éomer sighed, watching his sister was entertaining. Her blonde hair was loose and wavy, her lips swollen, she and Faramir had obviously stayed up late last night. She waved her arms and screamed, sending everyone in frenzy.

Faramir chuckled and came out of the shadows. "Dear Eowyn, come on now, don't be so stupid to go mad!" he said, his calm words subduing her in a heartbeat. As suddenly as she had begun ranting shouts came up from the gates. Eowyn shrieked, "She is fine, I need not worry. Where were you? I was worried!" Faramir smiled,

"Do not worry your self so much!" he said, never the less they hurried out to the gates.

A scout smiled, "Look my lord! Look, at the way the horse prances! I bet it is one of your Eored riding out there!" he said happily, gesturing to more of the scouts. Éomers face grew grave as Faramir approached, "Nay, my riders are safe within the walls of Edoras." he said, putting a hand over his eyes, protecting them from the sun.

The horse raced across the plains, a speck among the plains. It danced, twirling its mane high in the air. Rearing and bucking in pleasure. The rider upon it, staying on, seemed perfectly in tune with the horse. Back and forth, stopping at the end of the fat land, then rearing and racing back the other way.

Soon, the horse and rider raced towards the gate. Black hair flowing out from both directions, they passed the gates and slowly came to halt. Whispers immediately sprung up like wildfire.

Eowyn, Faramir and Éomer quickly hurried up the hill to greet the rider.

"Who are you?" Eowyn asked, smiling, though out of breath. The rider said nothing, but swiftly dismounted from the horse. The rider pulled down the hood of the black cloak. Eowyn gasped.

"What devilry! You tricked me!" Eowyn hissed, at her, Éomer laughed, all eyes turned toward him, especially the girl's bright green eyes.

"Well, since you have spilled your heart out to be Eowyn, I shall leave you with my name, Alavine." She said, slipping unto the horses back once again. Eowyn blushed but grew serious.

"Your wound has not healed! Do you wish to kill yourself?" she said keeping her tone low but firm. Alavine snorted,

"I would rather die at the hands of horse then a gun." She said Eowyn raised an eyebrow, "Gun? I'm afraid I don't understand"

Éomer noted the faraway look Alavine's eyes suddenly grew, "No, I supposed you don't. Let's keep it at that." She said, turning the horse again.

In one swift movement, Eowyn had grabbed the reins from her. "You are going to heal! You are not going on this beast until you are!" Every knew she had made a mistake saying that, for the horse's eyes grew dangerous and Éomer had just enough time to get Eowyn out of the way before the horse reared.

Éomer gazed up, the horse was in its hind legs, Alavine still on it, gathering what weight she had to the front of the horse. He shouted to a royal guard to take care of the horse but was silenced by a sickening crack and thud. The horse had fallen back, and rolled, Alavine had lost her grip was now lying on the ground, her arm.

The horse immediately stopped, and snorted, trotting over to Alavine. Éomer quickly rushed to her side as well. The horse snuffed her hair and nudged her again. Eowyn who had regained her composure was now storming over.

"Look at you! You do want to kill yourself don't you?" Eowyn said loudly.

"If a certain somebody hadn't said a certain something about a certain mustang, I wouldn't have had my wound reopen." Alavine said leaning on Éomer while she stood up. Her arm grasped around her middle.

"Still, do you think that making a fuss over such a thing is so important? Look at what you've done." Eowyn said, she hadn't meant to say that so harshly, now that she saw the look in Alavines eyes.

"You sound like my father." Alavine muttered, Eowyn snorted.

"Good, now let me help you." She said, more kindly.

"That was **not** a complement." Alavine said her tone harsh. Eowyn sighed and cast a look at her brother before helping Alavine up the stairs.

- - - - -

The next few weeks, Alavine explained to Éomer, Eowyn, and Faramir during dinner about how she had come to the horrid cliff. How she had found the mustang, and any other questions they directed toward her.

Éomer and Faramir had spent time alone discussing the heated arguments the passed between Alavine and Eowyn, mostly directed at the heated topic of dresses. Eowyn would persist she wear a dress, while Alavine would retort back that she couldn't ride in a dress. It was split between who would end up winning.

Alavine sighed; her mood had stayed the same throughout the week. She preferred to spend time alone, or with her horse, who she had named Free Rider. Although Éomer didn't seem to take notice that whenever they were together, she would brighten up. This however did not go unnoticed by Eowyn and Faramir.

Eowyn pulled Alavine into the gardens and began a conversation.

"You know I'm sure Éomer could teach you how to fight." She said, like it was nothing. Alavine brightened, "Really? Does he have time? I mean, you know, to teach me, he is the king, one would think that he does not have the time for such things." Alavine said, her face turned upwards as it began to rain.

"ask him tonight at dinner. There are some guests coming, maybe he can teach you before they arrive in a few weeks." She said linking her arm in Alavine's and they strode inside to get out of the rain.

The hall was filled with laughter when Alavine stepped into the Hall. Faramir and Eowyn were off to one side talking to Éomer. Her face brighten when she saw her, she quickly walked towards her, only to get soaked when Alavine had shaken the water off of herself. Eowyn laughed and took her hand and led her over to where they were sitting. She had casually brought up the subject of swordsmanship.

"Lord Éomer could I ask you a question?" Alavine's quiet voice piped in, Éomer nodded.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" she asked him quietly. Éomer laughed, "Well see." He grunted at the sharp pain in his shin, "I'm sure there will be time before Lord Aragorn, and Lord Imarhil, and many others come in a short time." He added with a smile at her delighted face.

It was two days later that Éomer knocked at her door. She opened it fully; she had obviously come back from a ride on Free Rider. For her face was smudged with dirt and sweat. He chuckled.

"You're going to get a lot more then just a workout with training." he said. She smiled, "I'm ready."

And so the courses began. She was defiantly getting more then a work out. IN Éomer's terms, she had been attacked by an Urk-hai by the end of there third lesson. A small bruise was forming under her eye. He smiled.

"Again." He said counting out the numbers. She moved with the grace of elves but the precision of any of the Rohirrim. Yet she was still no match for an orc.

And so they began again, and again, and again. Untill at last she was able to do the counts with his help and she had managed to knock him off of his feet once. 'Once, that was it though.' He reminded himself, all the while fully aware of the desire in his heart for the girl in front of him.

He smiled at the end of one lesson midway into the week. She was lying on the ground, her chest heaving. He walked to her, and bent down to her.

"Exhausted?" he asked, she nodded, "Good, come on, we're done." He said as she took his hand to pull herself up.

She smiled, "Right, then tomorrow, rain or shine, you are going to drag me out here anyway." She teased, running up the steps to the Hall. Éomer smiled, "It did not cross my mind, but thank you for the reminder!" she stopped and put her hand to her forehead.  
"Whatever shall I do?" she chided mocking him. A cough interrupted the two,

"Éomer, can I borrow Alavine to try on some new dresses before the guests arrived tomorrow?" Eowyn interrupted. Alavine shot him a look but he smiled and nodded.

"We were just finishing up." He said, Eowyn grabbed her arm and dragged her through the double wooden doors. Alavine sighed, "I already succumbed to your dressing yesterday! Come on, there can't possibly be more dresses!" she complained. Eowyn nodded, pulling her into the room.

Alavine turned in the dress, "Okay, maybe I was wrong, this is beautiful." She said, turning again in the dress. Eowyn nodded, "I will leave you to get into bed, and then, I will decide on your hair tomorrow." Alavine shot her a look, Eowyn just smiled.

"Now, off with the dress." She said, slipping the dress off of Alavine.

"For a bath...." Eowyn began; Alavine wrinkled her nose, "Come on, you starting to act like a parent!"

"You hush!" she said firmly, "Your bath is getting cold!" Alavine sighed and stepped into the tub. Eowyn smiled, and began washing her hair.

"Now, you're done. Get dressed and I'll see you in the morning" she said getting up off the floor. Alavine watched her go before stepping out of the tub, dressing in a short gown she slipped off into bed.

- - - - -


	3. Chapter Three: New Arival

****

**Chapter 3**

**New Arrival**

Spring came with a rush the next day, not many people had noticed a rider and horse sneaking out unto the plains amongst all of the banners. Lord Elessar had arrived first. Arwen and Eowyn had happily exchanged news with each other. Soon, Imarhil and his children had arrived next followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"Come, let us get into the Hall friends, we have much to talk about!" Éomer shouted and led the others inside the hall. The Hall was lavishly decorated with banners and streamers strung from the rafters. Tables were all covered with ale and meat. Gimli laughed, his chest sticking out like a boar.

"Bless me, roasted pork!" Gimli shouted, Legolas and Éomer exchanged looks before watching the dwarf. Aragorn clasped his shoulders,

"Now, what is new in Rohan good friend?" Éomer smiled and took a seat across from Aragorn with Gimli sitting next to him and the elf across.

"The orc raids have stopped; some say that they have been driven back with Wild Men in the north. I have yet to find out if this is truth. How does Minas Tirith fair?" Éomer asked, taking a swig of his ale.

Arwen soon joined her husband, nodding in recognition to Éomer, Legolas and Gimli.

"Eowyn speaks very highly of a young girl names Alavine, do you know where she is, Lord Éomer, for Eowyn does not." Arwen said, her face showing no concern for the girls' whereabouts. Éomer sighed,

"That girl is going to be the death of me." Arwen laughed as Eowyn came striding over to the table.

"Tell me dear brother; I'll give you two guesses as to be Alavine went. Now, let me see, she could be riding in the plains, or trying a new trick or beating a new race record, in the plains, or in plains just galloping around." Eowyn said coolly. "Now perhaps, why she runs off so?"

Éomer grinned, "One would think that it is because you chastise her with new dresses." Aragorn smiled, "I would think that Éomer has a point." Eowyn sighed and sat down on the bench. "Gods forbid she come in hear looking like she always done."

Suddenly the doors opened and Alavine came walking in, she froze when she saw the mass of people in the Hall.

"Sorry! Wrong door!" she called out trying to get to the shadows before Eowyn caught her. She was wrong.

"Alavine, get back here now!" Alavines' shoulders dropped in defeat and she walked to the table. "I can explain, but before I do can I say something?" she asked, Eowyn nodded.

"Gods forbid Alavine that you take off in the middle of the night to spend riding in the moonlight! Not to mention you do it in ALL kinds of weather! You're going to get sick and then I'm going to have to take care of you! Honestly! You really think that riding that mustang is going to help you any? I swear the next time you go out there without telling anyone I'm going to skin you to the bone! Next off, what were you thinking, taking off like that?" Alavine sighed, smiling at Eowyns dumbstruck appearance.

"First, I apologize to any commotion I might have caused, but, I wanted to ride and I thought that I would only go as far as a few hundred yards from Edoras, Free Rider has other plans. Secondly, you have said that same speech to me countless times, and I can fully repeat it back to you, thirdly, I take responsibility for my actions, but really Eowyn, you aren't my mother." Alavine said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight. Eowyn shook her head.

"Get a bath and change be out in here as soon as you can. Your mother must have been a miracle worker." Eowyn said, more quietly. Alavine's jaw twitched, but she said nothing. Walking off Éomer snorted,

"I think you touched a soft spot Eowyn." He said, finding something in his drink to be interesting.

When Alavine did not come out, only Arwen began to worry. "I think I'm going to see if she is alright." She said getting up.

"She can take care of herself." Eowyn retorted as Arwen walked away.

She found Alavine fiddling with the dress. "Did I do something my lady? Did I do something to make Eowyn angry at me?" Arwen smiled, "Hush, this is a beautiful dress, I'm sure that Éomer will find it appealing." She said, slipping the dress over the young girl's head. The dress was a dark violet in color, with a scooped neckline, falling into an A-line drape. The sleeves were bell-shaped with black lace at the bottom of the sleeves.

"Éomer," she seemed to dwell on his name, Arwen smiled, "Come, Let us go, the dances have already started." Arwen said guiding Alavine through the door and down the wooden hallway.

Faramir smiled and tapped Éomer on the shoulder, "here they come now Éomer." He said, anxiously awaiting the look in Éomer's face. Alavine drew a deep breath as she stepped into the hall, looking to Éomer; she fought to suppress a giggle at the shock look on the young king's face. She stopped in front of the king, and curtsied.

"My lord." She said, trying to hide a smile, but failing miserably. Éomer smiled, "It seems that even a meras can be tamed." He said, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Alavine blushed, and looked at him. "Should I take that as a complement my lord?" He smiled,

"Éomer, Alavine, we should go by first name. Now, may I have this dance?" He said, lifting her to her feet and leading her to the dance floor. He put a hand around her waist, pulling him to her.

"Éomer, you should be dancing with court ladies." Alavine said rolling her eyes. He smiled and twirled her around as her dress came above her knees. Soon, things became a blur to the both of them as they danced, arms entwined within each other. They crowd broke apart for a drink before anxiously waiting for the next dances to begin.

Soon, the ladies were beginning to form a line down the right side of the hall with a similar line of men across. Suddenly Alavine was dragged into the line, a smirking Éomer across from her. She shook her head as the dance began. They moved foreword, the ladies curtsying the men bowing, they linked elbows, giving weight (1) to each other. As they came together Éomer whispered in her ear.

"You keep eye contact, it will also help to prevent from getting dizzy." He said backing away as the next part began. She rolled her eyes and moved foreword circling him keeping her right shoulder to him when she went foreword and her left to him when she went back.

(2) They faced each other joining both hands his palms up, and hers faced down. Stepping towards each other with their right foot, they stepped back with their left, pulling each other away gently as they stepped together.

Before long, they were into a waltz, gently going around the floor in a grace motion. Alavine smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Come with me," Éomer whispered in her ear leading her outside. The night was quiet, only the soft neighing of the horses could be heard; the heavy wooden doors blocked the sound coming from the Hall.

Éomer smiled back at her, "Where did you learn to dance?" he asked her, watching as her eyes grew distant, perhaps trying to recall some memory of it. When she looked back at him, he saw something not many people seemed to have; regret.

"A long time ago Éomer, A long time." She answered simply. Yawning she looked at him again.

"Now, please excuse me, I would like to retire, your dancing has worn me out!" she said, bowing to him and quietly entering through the doors, slipping away into the shadows of the corridor.

Alavine quietly made her way through the many halls and doors, each step taking her away from the loud music and people. A muffled sobbing reached her ear. She pushed open a small door that led to a spacious room. The floor was stone, much like her own, with a low fire burning in the fireplace; it's radiating heat and flickering waves of flame giving her a much welcomed relief. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a two small eyes peeking out of a mound of covers. She smiled and came over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, where is the pretty face that is hiding behind those covers?" the girl let out a squeak and dived under the covers again. Alavine sighed and raised her eyebrows. "If you don't come out, I'm going to have to come under there!" she said, the girl shuffled but did not move out. She sighed again and quickly got to the top of the bed, she lifted the covers so she could get her head underneath of them.

The small girl looked at her, her big wide brown eyes looking at her, Alavine raised an eyebrow.

"Now, what do you plan on doing under here? There's not much to do you know, and it's getting hot. Now, come on and I'll sing something for you okay?" The girl smiled and wriggled so that her head was poking out of the covers. Alavine chuckled and shifted into a comfortable position on top of the covers. The girl smiled and laid her head in Alavine's lap as she stroked the girl's hair.

"Been running from these feelings for so long,

Telling my heart that I didn't need you,

Pretending that I was better off alone,

But I know that it's just a lie,

So afraid to take the chance again,

So afraid of what I feel inside.

But I need to be next to you,

Oh I, Oh I,

I need to share every breath with you,

Oh I, Oh I,

I need to know that I can see your smile every morning,

Look into your eyes at night,

For the rest of my life,

Here with you, near you,

Oh I, Oh I,

I need to be next to you,

Right here with you is where I belong,

I'll lose my mind if I can't see you,

Without you there is nothing in this life,

That would make life worth living for,

I can't bear the thought of you not there,

I can't fight, what I feel anymore,

Oh I, I need to be next to you,

I need to have your heart next to mine,

For all this time,

Love you for all my life."

Alavine smiled, drifting of into a well needed sleep.

- - - - -

A/N-

Hope you liked the chapter, I decieded once again not to put a disclaimer, because, as a smart person I would expect you to know what is not mine, cough Eomercough. Besides if you can't, you're a moron, because, anyone with an IQ or 70 or less is a moron. So, there ya go!

(1)-Giving Wieght-is a technique that will make you dancing easier, and much more flowing, each person is pulling against the other, but not as to knock your partner off balence, out of beat, or make them struggle to equalize against your weight.

(2)-Balancing, a type of English contry dancing, that was **_probaly_** well known the peoples of middle earth, although most likly under a different name.

Song based on 'Need to be next to you' by Sarah Evans. See you in the next chappie!


	4. Chapter Four: Commings and Goings

A/N: Okay I noticed that the last part of the text cut off, so here it is, then that chapter starts:

_But I know that it's just a lie,_

_So afraid to take the chance again,_

_So afraid of what I feel inside._

_But I need to be next to you,_

_Oh I, Oh I,_

_I need to share every breath with you,_

_Oh I, Oh I,_

_I need to know that I can see your smile every morning,_

_Look into your eyes at night,_

_For the rest of my life,_

_Here with you, near you,_

_Oh I, Oh I,_

_I need to be next to you,_

_Right here with you is where I belong,_

_I'll lose my mind if I can't see you,_

_Without you there is nothing in this life,_

_That would make life worth living for,_

_I can't bear the thought of you not there,_

_I can't fight, what I feel anymore,_

_Oh I, I need to be next to you,_

_I need to have your heart next to mine,_

_For all this time,_

_Love you for all my life."_

_Alavine smiled, drifting of into a well needed sleep._

**Chapter 4**

**Comings and Goings**

BANG BANG

Éomer groaned inwardly and shuffled out of the warm bed to the door, shaking the sleep from his eyes as he went. Opening the door he starred into the face of Halan, he was a tall man who stood a head above Marcus, with muscular shoulders and a well built frame. He was usually neat and orderly, but not this day, he was shaking, a light linen shirt and simply breeches was all he had worn.

"What is it?" Éomer said, glaring at the man for waking him up. Halan smiled,

"I think you need to see this." He said Éomer pushed himself from the door frame and followed him, as they neared a door; he caught a few words out of Halan's usual ramblings.

"...the new girl, the one you had brought in, didn't seem to make it back to her room last night after the dancing." Éomer froze, his thoughts running ahead of him, what exactly had he meant? Surly some man had dragged her to his bed? That must be it, yes, that would be the only excuse....he continued to let his mind wander over what harm could have befallen the girl. Halan smiled at his king's hesitation and sudden lack of movement.

"My Lord, look." He said, jerking the king out of his thoughts, Éomer straitened and peered inside the room. What he saw was the last thing to expect. Alavine wasn't in harms way, she was the complete opposite. Alavine was stroking Halan's daughter with affection, her gown was crumpled, and her black hair falling down into her face and over her shoulders, almost seeming to strain to reach the small girl's face. Halan shifted his weight.

"Now, my daughter hasn't let even me be that close to her since she watched her mother die at the hands of orcs." Éomer nodded, he had seen Halan fall into grief only to emerge from it with the help of another young woman, who he had taken as his second wife.

"How long has she been awake?" he asked Halan,

"A servant said that she had seen Lady Alavine enter the room well past midnight, she had later checked in on the two later on, Lady Alavine was still awake, firmly stating she was fine. Here she is now, still awake." Éomer nodded and walked inside the room. Taking not that Alavine didn't even take note he was there. He gently touched her shoulder, taking a step back when she jumped. She turned; her eyes were weary and looked like she could fall asleep any minute.

"Oh it's just you, dawn already?" she said looking at the small rising streams of sunrays coming through the window. She let her head droop down again, he sighed, and taking her into his arms he lifted her from the bed.

"I'll take her to her room, go back to sleep, I think your daughter will be able to find her in the morning." Éomer said, walking out of the room, down six doors, he stopped. Shoving the door open with his hip he slipped past the door, and pulled back the covers, and gently letting her slide unto the bed. Once he had covered her back up, he heard her quietly murmur a thank you. Smiling he opened the door once again, and walked back to his own chambers.

_I would have had her, so close, yet unable to reach, like a cloud seeming to fade away out of his touch. Then they had to interfere, now his tulips were spoiled, touched by evil. Vile, let the orcs tear the flesh off their skin, Curse them! Curse them, and their entire lot. _

_No, I will not let them touch our tulips, I just have to be careful, approach her slowly, make her trust in me, and confide in me. Then she will be ours, all mine, buried forever in my love, she was perfect. _

Alavine woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the windows in her room. Stretching, she scooted out of bed, and quickly shed the gown she had been wearing for the party. Rubbing her hands for warmth, she walked over to the amore and got dressed. After tying the laces, she slipped out of the room.

Giving herself a few minutes to adjust how cold the weather had gotten, she stepped into the Hall, making sure to avoid any human contact, especially with Eowyn, but that didn't come so easily.

After making sure the Eowyn had turned around and was now deep into conversation with Éomer she walked into the light, staying against the wall. Unavoidably Eowyn had dropped something, Alavine froze, but Faramir had come to her rescue, giving her a wink as he involved Eowyn in another conversation. Alavine had subconsciously been holding her breath; had let it out in a whoosh of air.

She sped out the door and down the path to the stables, quickly mounted Free Rider and cantering out through the gates. The ride was smooth, and it wasn't until Alavine's grumbling stomach gave her hint to how much time had passed. Patting the mustang she slowed him to a full trot, looking up she sighed.

The sky was dark, threatening rain, thunder heads covered the sky, lighting flashed, a heavy downpour of rain threatening the ground. Alavine slapped his flank as she saw her hair start to stand on end. An ear splitting crack sounded through the plains, striking fear into both Alavine and Free Rider. Thunder rolled through the clouds, another crack and a rather loud boom had sent them galloping foreword. Alavine looked back, now, they were running from fire.

Smoke rose from the ground, closing around them in hand, the mustang looked back at her before trying to outrun the smoke that now was as dark as night without the moon or stars to guide them. Alavines thoughts soon wandered, her eyes glazed over. The mustang prepared for a large jump across a ditch, but something caught its back hind leg and they both went tumbling.

Staggering back off, Alavine dragging behinds him, her wrist, caught in his mane, the only thing keeping her unconscious body from tumbling back towards the fire that now raced across the plains. Another horse came into view, although its color masked by the smoke, came down the hill.

The rider dismounted and hurriedly untangled Alavines wrist from his mane, tying the reins to the horse's saddle, the rider carefully moved a piece of hair from her face, all of the rider's words muffled.

Alavine opened her eyes just long enough to hear the only phrase that had not gotten caught unto the wind, as they galloped away from the fire.

"Alavine...your safe now, it's alright." She made to say something, but her eyes rolled back, her body becoming limp.

Faramir rolled his eyes as he stroked Eowyns back; she rolled and smiled playfully, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him towards her. Faramir smiled and gave his a kiss.

"You keep doing this and I won't be able to hold back." Faramir hissed in her ear. Eowyn giggled and gave him a playful shove, waving a finger in front of him.

"You can't until were married." She chided, Faramir propped himself up on his elbow.

"In my eyes were married." He stated simply, running his fingers through her hair again. Just as he was about to kiss her, the bell was rung at the watch tower, although most of his words were muffled, they could make out the words.

"Fire in the north, someone tell the king!"

"I'd say Aragorn, that we had taken the long way here, what do you say Legolas?" Gimli asked, but both the elf and the man were not paying attention. Looks of utter horror masked on their faces. Legolas was the first to speak.

"Aragorn, where is Éomer King?" Legolas asked his fine features etched with worry.

"Nay, I do not know." He replied,

"I saw Lady Alavine ride out in the morning, and when she did not return for the midday meal, Lord Éomer rode out in the same direction." Pippin's voice came into the picture, he turned back to Merry.

"Now, that Lady Alavine is strange, how could she miss a meal? Elvenses aren't as important as Midday meal, but then again Midday Meal is a bit less important then dinner." Merry shrugged,

"Perhaps she didn't mean to, I mean, the sun can play tricks on us even in the Shire Pip." Merry said. A deadly silence rang through the air, each person avoiding the other on possibilities that could have happened to both the King and lady.

The sound of the bell once again rang through the courtyard, Aragorn and Legolas were the first to their feet. Running down the stairs to get to the gates in hope that someone had returned, the gates were open and the black mustang came through, its coat was now a dull color of charcoal. Upon it's back was Éomer, his eyes dull and misty. Aragorn quickly helped him down.

"Éomer, why were you on lady Alavine's horse?" Aragorn asked.

Éomer turned to him, "He was out alone, and my own horse should be able to make it back." Aragorn studied him, and then made to ask something again, but a gasp interrupted him. Eowyn was now stroking the horse; she turned to her brother, her face pale.

"He was out alone? Are you sure? Are you sure nobody else was around? Can you be positive that she wasn't nearby?"

Éomer nodded somberly, his mood didn't brighten when Aragorn broke in.

"Éomer, we must assume the worst. Give her two days to show up before we completely announce the new, let rumors fly around, then we will explain everything if she doesn't show up." Aragorn said quietly, Éomer nodded and letting Aragorn and Faramir help him to his chambers.

Eowyn sighed and turned to the horse.

"You know what happened don't you boy? You know where she is." Her last sentence more a statement then a question and it was confirmed by the look in the stallion's eyes.

A/N:Me Again! I don't know when the next chappie is going to be up. I already had 3 and 4 written up and downloaded, I just needed to put them up, but 5 I'm still working on. So, maybe withing the week, maybe longer, ANY ideas are welcomed!Does anyone mind that the chapters are sooo short?


	5. Chapter Five: Just Stay With Me

_Chapter 5_

_Just Stay With Me_

A breeze fluttered across the plains, tumbling over the grass, springing life into the dead plants. Birds chirped, talking to one another, the small thudding of a finger against the ground not even making them flinch.

Alavine wondered how long she had been gone, days, weeks, and maybe months? Her brain was foggy, small flights of images would come back to her, only to leave her more confused and disoriented then she was before they happened. Shaking out the bright green leaves from her hair she sat up.

Great, she was miles from Edoras, with no way on how to get there, stuck in the middle of a forsaken piece of land, and her horse was god knows where! This was turning out to be one hell of an adventure.

When in doubt, let the wild call. As said her father before he decided to be a jerk. Alavine let out a piercing whistle, hopping for something to come, and praying…wait, she didn't believe in that, she hoped again, that what she wanted to come, would. ,

Night came and Alavine spent most of the time swatting at mosquitoes that seemed to have an urge to get at her flesh. After relentless slapping, which more then often left red handprints on her arms, she got up, and started walking what she would guess was west, and what she hoped would lead her to Edoras.

Stumbling over another rock she gave up, plopping down on the grassy hill on looking up to the stars again. 'Great, How are you going to get out of this one again Ala, you should pay more attention!' She thought bitterly, 'How come you don't remember anything? Was it Éomer who has saved you? But, then it didn't sound like his voice. No, his was much deeper, more soothing, whoever saved me had a high voice, it seemed a bit tensed, and had a lust she hadn't liked, but who was to say anything? I must have been really out-of-it because of the smoke, so what if somebody else saved me? That only proved that their was another person watching over me, no harm right?'

The thought gave her unnatural shivers up her spine, 'Another person watching over you' her own thoughts erupted into the mounds of possibilities that could erupt. She shook her head fiercely, 'no, no, stop it, you're being paranoid!' Shaking out her thoughts again, she let out another whistle, letting it travel over the plains. Sighing, she laid back against the grass and drifted into another dreamless sleep.

- - - - -

Éomer had another pounding headache, in the same spot as well; maybe he should go down to the healing rooms for something. After blotting the ink again, he decided rest was what would do him good. But what rest could he get? His dreams were filled with troubling images, smoke and fire surrounding him, with Alavine lifeless in his arms. He shook his head once more to shake the dream out.

Walking over to the window he gazed at the constellation, Murphis, the Great War horse of Rohan. He couldn't believe Alavine was dead; he still did, even after three days of sleepless nights and exhausting days. He hadn't told anyone, except for the men, but they had already seemed to know about his growing attraction to Alavine. He had to stop wallowing in self pity. Crossing the room, he headed for the great hall once again.

The Hall was always empty, and always as bear as it always was at night, providing very little comfort. As soon as he sat down, he could hear the steady beating of a horse's hooves against a stall door. Clamoring down from the chair he raced across the small pathway down to the stable, almost running into Eowyn. He slowed for a moment,

"Sorry Eowyn!" he called out, speeding up his pace again, he called to the stable master,

"Open that gates, Let the horse free!" He called out, sliding unto the back of Free Rider. With a burst of energy, they tore through the gates and out racing against the approaching storm on the plains.

Thunder rolled through the clouds, like an elephant trampling his victims, lighting flashed across the sky in big flashes, bringing pelting rain and fierce winds. Both man and beast traveled throughout the night, letting neither weariness nor hunger letting them from stopping.

'Hear me Alavine, I'm coming! Just hang on! Just hang on….' Éomer thought as they rounded a sharp turn, speeding their way up a steep hill. They came to a sudden stop at the top, giving Éomer the chance to look down at the unconscious body below them.

Alavine groaned, and opened her eyes as much as they would, she was having a dream, and she was going crazy. Éomer was standing above her, the tall, muscular body and broad shoulders were towering over her, his blond hair was messy, with half of it coming out of the pull-back he always wore.

"Alavine, thank the gods you're alright…" he gently pulled her upwards, faces inches from touching, running his fingers through her hair. His eyes met hers, they stayed like that letting the emotions wash over them. He pulled her closer to him, letting their lips meet. She gently closed her eyes, placing a hand on his neck to drive the kiss deeper, he shifted so that she was snug against his body as he kissed her again, letting his passion take over.

"This is a dream…." She whispered against his lips, she felt him smile,

"Then it is a good dream." He finished, he saw her smile before her body fell foreword into his arms, completely limp. He plucked her from the ground, and shook her.

"Come on Alavine, you're going to make it! Just stay with me….please…." he begged, jumping back on Free Rider, pulling her body closer to him.

The rain came down again; he wrapped the cloak around them both, shielding both of them from the downpour. They still carried on, cantering and galloping through the rain and the thunder that was now pounding the plains. The gates of Edoras came into view, they tore through the wooden outposts, and he moved free from the horse and walked up the stairs, cradling her head in the nock of his arm.

Passing through the hall, he slipped into his bedchambers. He gently laid her on the bed, slipping the covers over her. He put his palm on her forehead,

"Eowyn, get me a bowl of water!" he called, moving closer to her, closing his eyes he leaned down to her, kissing the top of her forehead. The door swung open and in came Eowyn, holding the bowl of water. She skirted across the room, setting the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed, then left.

Éomer sighed and picked up the damp cloth gently beginning to wipe it across her forehead.

_A/n= I appologize for the MAJOR delay, I had like....MAJOR writers block...heheh_

_ -'. Oh well, a couple of quotes from LOTR but nothing much. Thanks soo much to my faithful reviewer(s), BarleyShadow, (I also thank you for listing me on yours as well),SoccerBitch, and a bunch of people who have poasted reviews, and all of those you read this story days, weeks, maybe months from now. :) Thanks! The support means alot!_


	6. Appology and a Note to Silawen

Silawen,

I sincerlly appologise, I agree with you on being able to voice any opion we wish. I was just telling you that I don't appriecate people ratting on my work just because I used Proffessor Tolkien's work. You are possibly judging my story because I used Tolkien's work. That's fine with me, but for writers that want to expand the world of J.R.R. Tolkien and are creative enough, people have lot's of fun re-writing somthing so grand.

What I don't understand from you Silawen, is that you are bitching people's stories becuase they are being creative enough to continue a epic that will always be remebered. If you were writing about somthing you really love, and then somone comes along and says they hate how you did somthing in it just because you used someone elses characters doesn't make thnigs right.

I'm not saying that I'm a perfect writer becuase I'm not. I only do fanfictions in my spare time to have FUN when I'm not working on my other novel Centurion. Writing is made to be fun; one of the four writing rules is writing to please yourself and the audeince, thier are some people who enjoy the work I put into this and other's people's fan fiction's as well. If people were not allowed to write fanfictions, then I think this place would be a pretty bored place. But hey, I like it that people do enjoy my work.So were all entitled to have our opions.

As for all the people who ARE reading my story I appologise immensly for the delays. My computer has busted and cannot get on the internet so I have to use another one downstairs. I promise that I'll have the next chapter up as SOON as POSSIBLE.

I would greatly love to know how/if Alavine is turning into a Mary-sue or a prefect little princess in the next few chapters, they are kinda put together so I'm not sure. If you guys aren't happy with how she/and or Eomer are let me know my review or email and I'll start re-writing the chapters!

See you in the next chapter!

-Alavine Chase Clair


	7. Chapter Six: The Messenger

**Chapter Six**

**Churning Emotions **

Alavine groaned, rolling her head from side to side, trying to rid herself of her headache. Opening one eye, she sighed, glad to be alone. Éomer, Éomer, Éomer, yes....Éomer. Éomer had rescued her, he had come to get her, and they had....kissed? Wait....that was a dream! Or was it? She was not in her chambers that much was for certain. Alavine spied the Rohirrim armor in the in corner. That meant...she was in Éomer's room! Oh great!

The door creaked open and in came Éomer, dressed in a simple red linen shirt with a red tunic that had gold embroidery on the edges. He sat down next to her on the bed, letting his eyes pouring into hers. She smiled a little,

"It wasn't a dream was it? I really did-"he silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. His finger's lingered for a moment before caressing the side of her face, then entwining themselves in her hair, he brought his lips to hers, massaging her bottom lip with his own. She pressed into him subconsciously, trying to get as close to him as she could, the warm sensation tingling up her body.

"Gods, everyone had thought you dead! I was bringing to think I was going crazy!" Éomer said, breaking the kiss, looking deep into her eyes. Alavine placed her hands in his, "I thought I wouldn't see you again." She admitted, laying her head on his shoulder.

_**Five Days Later.....**_

"Awww! Can't you tell us another story?" a small boy begged, sitting on the lap of his quiet mother. Alavine laughed, leaning on her knees again on the dusty path in the city. For the past three days, she had told Halan's daughter, Karnie, stories that she had heard in her world. Soon, Karnie had told the other children in the village about her stories, and now, she had had the children gather around her near dinner for a story, in fact, they had spread amongst the older folk as well, even Éomer's own eored had heard about them.

"Not tonight, tomorrow perhaps." Alavine said making to get up and trying to UN tangle herself from the group of children gathered around her legs.

"You always say that! Come on! I want to hear a horse story!" one child cried out, Alavine sighed and went back to the children, plopping herself among them.

"Alright, I will tell you about a horse named Hidalgo, a painted stallion of the Indian tribe." And so, Alavine proceeded to tell about the race across the Sahara desert and his accomplishments. The children starred wide eyed as she finished the story, when Karnie spoke up.

"But that's not fair! The man always gets the woman, and he just left her!" she cried out, Alavine shook her head.

"Not always little one, sometimes that doesn't happen." Alavine said,

"I will have to think about that answer Alavine," Éomer interrupted, "Can I see you please?" Alavine nodded, and followed him into Medusald.

"What's this all about?" she asked, following him into a council room behind the throne room. They stood gathered around a map in the center of the room, any kind of noise made Éomer and Halan jump.

"HEY GUYS!" she yelled, making them jump out of their tunics, "What is wrong, you pull me into here and I get no explanation!"

"Trouble in Gondor, King Elessar's men has spotted evil beings from Angmar; they seem to plan to attack both Gondor, and then move on to Rohan." Éomer said. Alavine shoved Halan aside for the moment and set to work studying the map.

"We need to know in how long they will reach the gates of Minas Tirith, and who we can have aid in this fight."

"They can be at the gates in one week or less, if they destroy it, then they will be here by the time winter sets in. As for who we have allies in, Legolas of Mirkwood has already began mustering elves that are able and willing, we sent out riders this morning." Halan broke in,

"What we need is someone who can get close enough to them to see how many there are." Halan muttered the tension broke in again; even the ticking of the water clock in the corner seemed to be loud enough that it was like someone playing a flute in her ear. Suddenly, as if someone has struck her with a lightning bolt, she figured out what she must do, she was going.

"I'll go, it's too risky for Éomer to go, and Halan, he needs you, they will know if one of the Eored riders get close enough to get an estimate, not to mention count them!" Alavine said standing up; Éomer shot her a dirty look.

"No! I just got you back! I'm not letting you go again!" Éomer cried, pulling her against him, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Éomer, think of your people, if they all die, surely will you! Please let me go, I have to do this!"

"No, you don't! I can send one of my men out!" he yelled again, fighting in his mind that he was in a losing battle, already knowing her answer was killing him as well.

"Éomer, are you really willing to risk your men's' lives? Are they willing to do that for something they know they can't possibly do?"

"Éomer, Lady Alavine is right, it is too dangerous for any of our men to be spotted." Aragorn's voice wafted into the room, during her stay, Alavine had completely forgotten that he was here.

"How soon can you be ready?"

"Give me ten." She responded, getting a confused look from them. "It means ten minutes." She said quickly, rushing out of the room. Éomer snorted and followed her, determination written all over his face, it was obvious as to what he was going to do.

A light knock sounded on Alavine's door a few minutes later, just as she was about to open it, Éomer stood in the doorway, she couldn't make out the look on his face; was it guilt, pity, love?

"Éomer, please don't ask me to stay." She said, slinging the saddle bag over her shoulder. It suddenly occurred to her that he was deathly pale and sickly looking. Walking over to his, she stood before him, looking him over as if she wasn't going to see him again.

"Alavine, please, I don't need to lose you again." He said, trying to stay as calm as he could, resisting his gut to tie her down the bed to make her stay. She shook her head still avoiding eye contact with him.

"Éomer let me pass; you have to give some things up for your country."

"This is not your country!" he almost yelled at her,

"But it is hour's." she said quietly, pushing passed him and breaking out in a slow run down to Halan who was holding Alliam. Securing the saddle bags once more, and adding the one with her belongings, she mounted, securing the clasp around her cape, pulling her hood up against the hard wind that was blowing.

Halan grasped her leg and looked up to her,

"I did not see this coming from a woman who has nothing to do with this country." He said, amazement written in his eyes although he kept a stern face.

"Keep safe Halan, keep Éomer's spirits high, the people have little faith, even with the War of the Ring, he will need to became the leader I know he is Halan, he no longer has a choice."

"That I will do, Keep Safe as well Alavine." He said slapping the rump of Alliam sending them off in a gallop of whirl out the gates.

Halan sighed and picked his way through the people back to aid his king. The Hall seemed deserted, clouds casting black shadows on the walls; it was like a death paper hung on the wall in front of the throne, and on it, sat Éomer. He lay there crumpled and broken, blood and bodies strewn about everywhere, he walked foreword, stepping over the bodies until he stumbled on one. Turning it over, he almost fainted at the sight, his little baby; Karnie; was dead, a deep cut running across her throat, he stood up backing away in horror, only to run into more people, stumbling until he heard running footsteps and ducked behind a curtain, although allowing him to see.

Alavine stood in the middle, blood spattered across her torso; a man circled her, running his fingers down the bloody blade.

"Bow to me and I will spare your life." He spoke, Halan almost thought he knew that voice, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't place it. Alavine shook her head, denying him. Like a flash of lightning, he swung the blade across her flesh, making her crumple to the floor.

Halan almost screamed when he was jerked backwards, finding himself back in the Hall, Aragorn kneeling over him.

"What was it? A vision of the future?" he questioned his eyes intent and wary. Halan nodded and scurried to his feet, looking once more around the Hall, shaking out the vision.

"Where is Éomer?" he asked,

"He is in the study going over the maps." Halan nodded, scurrying almost like a rat to Éomer's side.

"What I would give to be Chief Marshal, Halan." Éomer said running his finger aimlessly over the impressions on the map.

"Why? Do you understand why Alavine went ahead and rode purposely into the enemy's nets to get us the information on this new enemy? Éomer, do not think she went willingly, think about it. I think she would rather stay in your arms then ride out and meet the enemy."

"She said nothing about staying! She just, she just-"

"It was breaking her as well Éomer, think not that your own feelings are the only ones being pulled at by the sense of duty. She did what she did for your people Éomer! She had no reason to go out and do what she is doing; she does this for your people, she has nothing to gain!" He sighed and put a comforting hand on his king's shuddering shoulders.

"She will come back to you in two days, in the meantime, keep your spirits high and send out riders to Snowbourn and the outer settlements to muster the Rohirrim to ride to Dunharow, their we can meet Alavine and ride out." Éomer nodded, silently agreeing with the logic that had now spread in his mine.

**Dunharow; Two days later**

Éomer sat alone in the large tent, decorated with never ending runes. The map lay empty, the soldiers were restless, and the mountain and pass of the Dimwalt still gave some shivers up their spine, although Éomer guessed that it was the battle approaching them and Minas Tirith.

Halan entered the tent, as loosely dressed as Éomer, although the motive on his breast plate was a running horse encircled with vines.

"My lord, the armor is ready should she return by the dawn." He said, only encouraging the thoughts swarming around in his head.

"Thank you, how many spears do we have? How many has Aragorn gathered?" Éomer asked

"About seven thousand spears my lord together, more are arriving every hour or so. No news about how many King Elessar has gathered." Halan said, the doubt ridden everywhere.

"Again I am in your debt Halan, praise the Rohirrim for your skills." Éomer said dull fully,

"Thank you my lord, do not tend so much grief, I am sure that the lady will return." Halan said before striding out of the tent. Éomer sighed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: So sorry that you guys had to wait for this short chappie. I just uploaded this tonight and because you are so loyal and patient with me, I grace you with two chapters tonight!


	8. Chapter Seven: If you are the traitor

**Chapter 7**

**Passing Time**

Alavine woke cold and frightened. How did she happen upon this place? How many days until the gathering of the Eored? Forcing herself to get up she began walking down the cavernous hallways and corridors. Nothing looked familiar. Ducking into a small indent in the wall she waited until two armed guards passed before she ran up the opposite way, her mind running a mile a minute.

Out she ran to the outer court, catching a whiff of salty air she supposed that she was somewhere in Gondor, but how? She was headed to the outermost parts of Mordor when she last remembered. Why the heck was she in Gondor?! Dashing to her right she found the stable yard and dodged the two guards. The stable was nothing like in Medusald. It didn't have any wooden things except for the stable doors. The entire place was stone, cold, and hard, empty stone. Her footsteps echoed through the stables, letting the grazing horses know she was here. Crossing over to a nearby stall, she slipped the bridle over the horse's head. Grabbing the reins she opened the stall door, mounted and galloped down and out of the stable.

As soon as she had galloped into the city the guards had sprung into action, they rode after her in a rush, leaving the people themselves to jump out of the way. She ducked as a volley of arrows cam after her and jumped over a cart being pushed by an old man. She spurred the horse faster as the city gate was beginning to close, dodging another volley of arrows Alavine could almost feel the metal doors of the Gates as they narrowly galloped past them and towards the northeast where she hoped to find Minas Tirith, and perhaps some kind of answer to her questions.

Two days of hard riding Alavine finally rode through the first gate of Minas Tirith. The city seemed strange to her, like time had gone on without her. The people eyed her and whispered once they were past her. Alavine shook her head and rode up through each gate, stopping at the third gate. Last time she had been here, the gate was under going an extensive repair job that would take at least a year or two the complete, how did they get it up in a matter of days. And where was this army that was supposedly attacking the city?

"My Lord Elessar." A messenger boy said, bowing at the waist to the still young looking king. King Elessar smiled, taking his child from his lap and giving him to the nurse maid who stood ready to take the boy.

"Yes, Imair,"

"A Lady Alavine wishes to see you M' Lord, should her request be granted?" the messenger asked, shocked at seeing the King's face pale suddenly.

"Yes, thank you Imair, send her in." he replied, and with that the messenger back out of the room. Elessar sighed,

"How long have you been there Eowyn?" He asked, Eowyn stepped out in the light.

"Just a few minutes," she said brushing a piece of her golden locks behind her ears. "I wonder if this is really her, and how she will take this."

"We will have to see, Eowyn, would you care to stay?" He offered, his face a blank mirror that reflected the harsh words and emptiness of the halls.

"Yes I will, but remember Aragorn, she most likely does not know anything, try to go easy on her and do not bring upon the empty flow of compassion you so recently have developed.

They both starred straight ahead as the heavy doors opened and the sound of light footsteps as they approached them. For a moment, both Elessar and Eowyn studied Alavine. Longer was her hair, which now brushed her kneecaps, a deep scar ran it's was across the side of her face. Her eyes were full of questions and anticipation although her face was taught as if also studying the two of them.

"Aragorn, the people seemed frightened of me, why?" She asked, Eowyn was surprised at how vulnerable her voice sounded. Aragorn's eyes softened but did not speak.

"Where have you been for the past four years?" Eowyn heard herself blurt. Aragorn shot her a look but said nothing. Alavine's face twisted in confusion,

"What did you say?" she asked her voice just above a whisper.

"Alavine," Aragorn began, "You have been dead for just over four years." With that, Eowyn saw her entire body go stiff, her skin paled and her breathing slowed. Eowyn stepped foreword but Aragorn shook his head. He stood up and slowly approached her. As soon as he got within reach of her, she let out a loud shriek, and jerked away from him.

"YOU LIE! THIS IS A TRAP!" she shouted at them tearing away from them once again.

"Alavine, listen to reason!" Aragorn said, his own energy building up should the need arise to chase her. Alavine shook her head vigorously, and darted away running for the doors with Aragorn hot on her heels. Alavine burst through the doors and out into the courtyard and was almost to the stairs when something caught her ankle, sending her down on the ground.

Alavine fought with Aragorn, trying to free herself from his grasp. Biting and lashing out at him every chance she had. He found a free opening and grasped her wrists together behind her. He pushed his full weight on her until she stilled beneath him and instead lapsed into tears.

"Alavine, tis' all true, you have been thought dead for four Years!" he paused to take her collapsing form into his arms as he did with his son when he was upset. "You never appeared at Dunharow, it was a no-show. The enemy retreated before they ever got to Rohan or Gondor after you went missing. We thought they had killed you."

"Éomer-" she squeaked

"Éomer has your armor and sword hanging in Medusald and has a grave marker for you in the burial grounds. We all gather there to morn your death."

Alavine stayed silent. Her rhythmic breathing and soft monotone of crying told him she was calm enough to go inside. Helping her inside, he explained to both Eowyn and Alavine how they can get her to Rohan without Éomer knowing it was her, it was as she wanted. For her 'to go as a shadow, nothing more then a person there to grieve for some one who died long ago.'

After Alavine had settled down in her room, Eowyn pulled Aragorn aside.

"Does she know?"

"It is better that she not hear it from me." Aragorn said quietly.

"You did not tell her? Tis' better she be prepared to face him if she knew!" Eowyn yelled, he grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Do not toy with me, if you tell her before Éomer does, I would watch your back."

"The threat is considered."

Alavine drew in a shaky breath, the black cloak that was once Aragorn's ranger cloak hid her from onlookers and especially from the one person she most desperately wanted to see.

They stood in front of her grave; it was covered with the same flowers that covered the graves of the kings, and their forbears. She was supposedly laid to rest next to Théoden. But no, she wasn't dead, she was breathing, as if it was only yesterday she had been in Éomer's way. A single tear ran down her pale cheek. She had not said one thing to him when she had left, not 'I love you' or 'I'll come back soon'. Maybe if she had, if she had said goodbye, then she wouldn't have been dead for four years.

He stood before her, chanting in old Rohirric, not knowing that the person that they were all mourning was standing amongst them, fully alive, but broken and changed.

Éomer had changed, but more then all, was the lost puppy like look in his eyes when he met with Elessar after the ceremony, he had properly apologized to her for his emotions making her want to reach out and touch him, to make him relax, to tell him who she was, but then there was his wife.

The wife had a name, Lorothriel. She was from Dol Amroth, near the sea. Alavine had properly excused herself when he had introduced her. How he looked at Lorothriel, was it more or less then the way he had looked at her when he was still in love with her. Alavine had gone back to her grave, squatting down before it, tracing the Rohirrim letters that spelled out her full name.

'Here thus lies Alavine Alean Mriam.

Always will her name be remembered amongst the Kings for her service to Rohan.'

Carefully she looked around, seeing no one she pulled down the hood of Elessar's cloak, letting her hair billow out behind her in the wind. Slowly, she let the tears fall, gifting the ground with small raindrops.

"One should not hide herself, even in mourning for someone." Éomer said behind her, she gasped, forcing herself not to look at him.

"I may grieve whichever way I wish, M' Lord."

"Say that again?"

"I-I have to go." Alavine stuttered reaching back to pull up her hood.

"No, look at me." He commanded to her. Alavine let her shoulders sag and turned around to face him. His piercing gaze seemed to lighten into confusion, then anger. Suddenly his fist made contact with her jaw sending her backwards into the grass.

"Alavine is dead! How is it you come to look like her? Is this some kind of trick from the evil?" he shouted drawing his sword. She shook away her tears.

"Please Éomer don't do this!"

"To late traitor," He shouted to her raising his sword high above his head to deliver the fatal blow. Alavine shut her eyes tightly to brace herself for the impact of his sword, but it never came. Opening up one eye she saw Aragorn standing in front of her trying to reason with Éomer.

"Éomer stop. You are acting out of rage and anger for year's worth of pain. Alavine is not a traitor she knows nothing of what the enemy did to her for the past years.

"Then why did you not tell me she was alive!" Éomer said his voice high pitched.

"Because I am dead Éomer" She said her voice low and harsh as she got up to face him. It was Aragorn's turn to shoot her a small warning glance.

"I won't lie, I am dead to myself. I do not know this world any more. I do not know who I am." She said, gently running a finger over a small trickle of blood that escaped from her nose.

"I do not know anyone anymore. You said before that you would never strike against me and that you would wait for me should I fall behind..." she paused as Éomer's eyes widened in realization. "It is clear you did not hold to that promise. I do not want your apology or your pity. Give me none." Alavine said, keeping her tone menacing allowing no argument, she drew in a shaky breath. "If anyone is the traitor Éomer, it is you."

_We said we would walk together, Baby come what may...._

_That comes the twilight, should we lose our way..._

Éomer stood there in shock, "Alavine....wait!" he cried out, she paused on the hill, but did not look back. When he did not speak again she ran up the hill, trying to hold the tears that were threatening her vision.

_If as we're walking a hand, should slip free...._

_I'll wait for you...._

_And should I fall behind _

_Wait for me_

_We swore we'd be travel together, darlin' side by side_

_We'd help each other stay in stride. _

_But each lover's steps fall so differently _

_So I'll wait for you_

_And should I fall behind _

_Wait for me_

_Now everyone dreams of a love everlasting and true_

_But you and I know what this world can do_

_So let's make our steps clear so that others may see_

_And I'll wait for you_

_Should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

_Now there's a beautiful river in a valley ahead_

_And there 'neath the oak's bough, soon we will be wed_

_Should we lose each other, _

_In the shadow of the evening trees_

_I'll wait for you, _

_And should I fall behind_

_Wait for me_

_Wait for me....._

© 'If I should fall behind' by Faith Hill

I thought that this song felt really in tune with the mood of everyone. I hope everything is up to people's standards and that everyone likes it. No, this isn't the end people, I still have LOTS and LOTS of more fun I have in store for you guys. I suggest that you guys actually go out and listen to the song, while your reading this, it brought me to tears, maybe it will you, let me know about what you guys think. The bad and the good. I have now 32 pages on this :) See you in the next chapter my spoiled ones.


End file.
